The purpose of this project is to design and conduct a survey which would measure the prevalence and describe the demographic characteristics of persons with rare neurological disorders and identify the clinical factors which are associated with these disorders. Initial plans are being made for a relatively inexpensive survey of neurologists to ascertain the prevalence of some of the rare neurological disorders. Although no final decisions have been made, it is expected that the survey will make use of membership lists of neurological associations.